I'm always there
by Alucio
Summary: When an accident happens at school, Kyo feels depressed and wants to kill himself, I suck at descriptions. Anyways this is a short story I wrote for my best friend to show her that I'm always there for her. Slight HaruxKyo


**((A/C: this is a trueish story that happened to one of my best friends, well the first part is, and I was really inspired to right about it. I also added slight Kyo and Haru fluff near the end, to show her that I'm always there for her whenever she needs me since I'm her best friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or not even the story itself, like I said this is a story that happened to my friend and she gave me the okay to right about it.**

**Written in Kyo's POV))**

* * *

I stared, my eyes wide as the blinding red and blue lights flashed repeatedly across the entrance of Kaibara High. I could feel my palms shake vigorously. Tears of shock and sorrow swelled in my eyes as I heard Hatsuharu, my boyfriend, speaking to one of the police officers about what and how it happened.

No way could or would I talk right now, even if I wanted too… which I didn't.

A long white stretcher was wheeled into the back of an ambulance, and long strands of brunette hair dangled from the top edges of the stretcher as they rolled her into the back of the vehicle.

_H-how could I do this…,_ I questioned myself continuously, another tremor shaking my whole body. _Why… HOW could I trip the girl down the stairs._ I didn't hate her, Yuki's girlfriend, just what she said to me.

**x- FLASHBACK -x **

"**You know, he's cheating on you, Yuki is…" I said stiffly, trying to convince one of his three 'girlfriends' that he was just a two timer. She halted in front of me on the long staircase as people weaved by us. Her face turned into a dark scowl.**

"**Liar, Yuki wouldn't do that! He's not like that, you may be his cousin but you don't know him the way **_**I**_** do, no one does! Your just jealous after that stupid little Tohru Honda dumped you because Yuki said you were worthless." She paused grinning slightly maliciously when she saw my eyes widen and my face grow pale. "Apparently he was right, just a worthless outcast of your family I see. Maybe if you'd stop being such and ass hole all the time, and a jealous prick of Yuki, you'd actually have someone that wants to be with you. Maybe someone would if you stopped being a bitchy, self-centered, bad ass that thinks he's to good for everyone. " She glowered, her tone icy. **

**Fighting back the slight tears in my eyes, I growled, my fists clinching tightly. How badly I wanted to knock the shit out of her, but that would look bad if I punched her, and probably get myself expelled. She huffed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder as walked past me. I stuck my foot out barely and she tumbled down the long staircase. **

**I could her bones snap and crack as she finally reached the bottom, a small pool of blood surrounding her wounded body. Quickly teachers and other student filled the hallways, and gathered around her body, the principal and a few gym teachers pushed through the crowed to get to her body.**

**Another teacher snatched up a girls cell phone she was mindlessly talking on about the accident, and hung up on whoever she was talking to. He quickly dialed the number for an ambulance.**

**I stood from the top of the stairs, my eyes wide and my face pale, I could feel every ounce of blood drain from it. My mouth hung slightly in shock. I turned around and dashed up the stairs, fleeing the scene.**

**I'm not sure if anyone saw that I did it, and I didn't want to stay around to find out. I ran through the empty halls, tears threatening to show themselves, everyone in the school was down by the accident, good. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.**

**I turned quickly around the sharp corner and ran straight into an unknown figure. I fell back onto the floor, tears now flowing rapidly down my cheeks. My vision blurred but I was able to make out a pale hand reaching out toward me to help me up. Light bounced of a silver objects around the persons fingers. I looked up to see Haru's stunned and frightened face. He quickly pulled me up and wrapped his arms tightly around me.**

"**Kitten.. Kitten!What's wrong?!"**

**I stayed silent, I couldn't speak.**

"**Kyo answer me!" He said, his voice held anger and worry, but his face filled with sorrow. "Did something happen, what is it?!" He questioned, trying to get me to answer.**

**I opened my mouth but all that came out was a wail as I buried my face in his warm chest. "Ha-Haru, I-I didn't mean to she ju-just made me so angry." I cried into his chest.**

**He rubbed my back, trying to calm my still shaking form down. "What happened, you can tell me." he whispered softly into my ear. I nodded.**

"**Machi, I was trying to convince her that that damn rat was cheating on her. Then she said I was a jealous prick that everyone hated.." I mumbled, "and that no one could ever love me.. I just got so angry that.. Th-that I tripped her down the stairs."**

**I looked up at his face when his hand stopped comforting me. It was paler then normal, but I could also see something else that I was sure was anger. "you mean, the rumor about some girl tripping down the stairs is true?" He questioned, looking down at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a gargle before my tears blinded me again. I nodded.**

**I was expecting him to scream or push me back, call me horrible names, something I deserved, but he did something I didn't expect. His arms wrapped tighter around me and pulled me close, releasing a small sigh.**

"**She's wrong, kitten. There is someone who loves you and always will." He said, obviously talking about himself. And I nodded, trying to smile along with him.**

**He helped me to my feet and we walked back downstairs, where there were a few investigators and police.**

**x- END FLASHBACK -x**

Haru finished explaining my story to the cops, tweaking it slightly. He told them she tripped over her own shoes, and that the stairs were a bit "un-leveled", which they were.

When the cops and investigators headed back to their vehicles, Haru sighed, running a hand through his bi-colored hair. "Looks like my lies are getting easier to believe" He grinned triumphantly turning to face me.

"Either that or it really did look liked she tripped over her own feet." I mumbled to him, smiling.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed the top of my head. Normally I would have smacked him for that, since I hate PDA, but right now I needed it more then anything, and mostly everyone went home since they released for the day. I smiled, closing my eyes and leaning into his embrace.

My eyes opened suddenly when I heard Yuki's voice. I growled slightly and Haru looked at me, a puzzled look on his face.

I pulled back from Haru's hug, walking over to Tohru and Yuki. That bastard, acting like he didn't even care over his supposed 'girlfriend' falling down the stairs. I put on a false smile not to alarm Tohru as I walked over to the two, Haru right behind me, that blank look on his face. From closer up I noticed a large, but faint bruise on Tohru's cheek, _how come I didn't notice that before…?_ I questioned myself, the shrugged mentally. "Oh, Kyo-kun, Hatsuharu! Did you guys hear about Machi?! I hope she's alright!" Tohru said, freaking out like normal. I chuckled softly. And smiled when I saw her puzzled expression. "Yeah Tohru, we heard, but Haru talked to one of the paramedics, they say she should be fine in a few months, hopefully." I stated, and she smiled. "I hope so, anyways, did you want something, Kyo-kun?" She questioned, and I glanced at Yuki, who was scowling.

"Yeah I just wanted t -" Haru cut me off.

"Yeah Tohru, I'm coming over again, what's for dinner?" He questioned, rudely if I might add.

Tohru smiled. "Hmm, I haven't decided yet, maybe steamed leek soup, and a salmon fillet for Kyo-kun" She stated. I smiled inwardly, she always did think of others way to much.

Haru probably could tell I wanted to talk to talk to the damn rat alone, so he walked a good distance away with her, conversing about tonight's meal.

As soon as they were out of earshot I turned toward Yuki and glared. He looked blankly at me and flipped his silver locks behind his hair, stupid pretty boy.

"What do you want you stupid cat?" He questioned, his tone slightly annoyed. "I was gonna say I'm sorry for what happened to Machi bu-" "I couldn't really care what happens to her" He stated coldly. My eyes widend, then I shot him a death glare, growling deeply. "YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE IF SHE DIES?!" I yelled, I could tell Tohru and Haru heard me when they glanced over in my direction.

I lowered my voice, my tone still filled with anger as I stared into his purple optics. "Fucking bastard she's your supposed girlfriend and she could fucking die, and you don't even give a damn?!"

"No, now if you would excuse me, I have to help Miss Honda with her books."

He said, sliding past me and walking towards Haru and Tohru.

I growled but did nothing, knowing that he could cause more damage to myself then I could to him. Haru walked over slowly to me and wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me close. "I know your angry kitten" He said, his gray eyes slowly clouding up and turning a dark gray for a few seconds before turning back to their normal chocolate gray.

When we got back to Shigure's house, I headed upstairs when I overheard Shigure talking on the phone with someone, most likely a doctor.

"How's the girls condition…?" I heard him say, then there was a pause for the person to answer. "It's critical…?" He mumbled to himself, not sensing my presence,

I quickly ran upstairs and into my door, slamming it shut and locking it. Tears flooded my eyes again, if she was to die, I don't know what I could do, _I_ just wanted to die right now.

Minutes passed as I held the thin blade of my wrist, deciding if I should just slice the vein quickly or slowly to torture myself. The tears flooded down my cheeks making it hard to see again.

I heard the door open, but thought I was just hearing things since I locked it. As I went to place the thing blade on my wrist, a hand grabbed my arm and snatched the sharp object from me, throwing it across the room. "What the heck are you doing?!" I heard Haru yell at me, I looked up, not trying to hold back the tears anymore. "Haru, I heard Shigure talking to one of the doctors on the phone, he said she was in critical condition," I mumbled. Haru sat down next to me, his arms snaked around my chest and pulled me into a warm and tender embrace. "Kitten, I'm here for you, suicide or causing pain to yourself is stupid. I know you must be in pain as it is, but I'm here for you, and I will stay by your side, that's what friends, and boyfriends are for. I will always love you even if she does die. Remember, you can come to me with anything." He stated, smiling softly.

He always did know the right words to make me smile, and I know that he will always be there for me no matter what.

* * *

**((A/C: Okay, so that's the end. Like I said before, some of this really did happen to my friend, and I wanted to write this to show her that I care for her and she can come to me for anything.**

**So please tell me how you liked this depressing little one shot, I would really like to hear how it turned out from my readers.**

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

**PDA Public Display of Affection for those of you who didn't know.))**


End file.
